1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to trailer hitch systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to trailer hitch systems for reducing trailer sway.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of trailer hitches are known in the art for attaching trailers to towing vehicles. One of the most common types of towing systems utilizes a ball hitch. Typical ball hitches have a generally spherical shaped ball with a stem or threaded rod extending from a base of the ball. The threaded rod may be configured to engage a hitch head mounted on the towing vehicle using a threaded receiver or ball hitch fitting. A trailer coupling member, positioned on a front of the trailer tongue, may engage the ball hitch in a loose friction fit, and may be secured to the ball in preparation for towing.
One of the biggest safety concerns with towing trailers is that the trailers may sway, leading to loss of control of the towing vehicle. A number of factors may contribute to sway, including: side winds, passing vehicles, quick lane changes, uneven roads and sudden stops. Some trailer hitches may not handle these situations well and may often exacerbate the sway problem making driving even more stressful and difficult.
Another common problem encountered when towing a trailer is highway hop, or the bouncing that often happens to trailers on uneven roadways. This problem may be caused by uneven weight distribution. With ordinary ball-type hitches, most of the trailer tongue weight may be carried on the back axle of the tow vehicle. This may raise the front end of the tow vehicle. The uneven distribution of weight may make steering control more difficult, especially during emergency situations. Weight distribution allows a trailer and tow vehicle to be level. Risks associated with driving a trailer without a weight distribution hitch may include loss of steering control, braking difficulties, and hitch dragging.
Some hitches include load equalizing systems utilizing spring arms or bars to distribute loads and allow the towing vehicle and trailer to remain level. One end of the spring arms may be attached under the ball hitch and hitch head. The spring arms may extend from the hitch head towards the trailer, and may be joined to the trailer tongue using chains and/or brackets. The end of the spring arms opposite the hitch head may be lifted or loaded to place an upward force on the hitch head to thereby equalize the load exerted on the trailer hitch. Various mechanisms are known for use in association with a trailer hitch to reduce side sway of the trailer as well as to equalize loads. Some prior art embodiments of the brackets for joining the spring bars to the trailer tongue have been formed as rigid members or brackets. An L-shaped pin is often utilized to secure the spring bars onto the brackets.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a side view is shown of a towing vehicle 10 towing a trailer 12 with a trailer hitch 14. It will be understood that the towing vehicle 10 may be any variety of vehicle known in the art, such as a truck, tractor or car, or any other variety of on-road or off-road vehicle, for example. Likewise, the principles of the present disclosure may be utilized with any variety of trailer 12 known in the art, such as camping trailers, boat trailers or cargo trailers, for example.
As is known in the art, the load from the trailer 12 may force the rear end of the towing vehicle 10 down and raise the front end of the towing vehicle 10. The uneven distribution of weight may make steering the towing vehicle 10 more difficult and may cause braking difficulties or the prior art hitches to drag on the ground. Load equalizing systems may be used to distribute the load created by the trailer 12 on the towing vehicle 10 to thereby make the trailer 12 and towing vehicle 10 more level, as shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, the trailer 12 may include a tongue 16 extending at a forward end of the trailer 12. A coupler 18 may be located on an end of the tongue 16 for receiving a ball 20 of the hitch 14, in a manner known in the art. The ball 20 may be disposed on a hitch head 22 which may be attached to the tow vehicle 10 through a connector 24. A spring bar 26 may be joined to the hitch head 22 at one end, and to the trailer tongue 16 at an opposing end portion using a bracket 28. It will be understood that two spring bars 26 may be used, one on each side of the trailer 12. The spring bars 26 may be configured to provide an upward force on the hitch head 22 to equalize the distribution of the load and allow the towing vehicle 10 and trailer 12 to be more level. The spring bars 26 may also be beneficial for reducing sway of the trailer 12.
Referring now to FIG. 3, a perspective view is shown of one embodiment of the prior art hitch system. It will be understood that the hitch system 14 may be attached to the tow vehicle 10 and trailer 12 as shown in FIG. 1, using mounting assemblies 40. The hitch 14 may include the hitch head 22 for receiving the ball 20. It will be understood that the ball 20 may be attached to a trailer 12 in a manner known in the art. Similarly, the hitch 14 may include a connector 24 for attachment to a tow vehicle 10.
The hitch 14 may include spring bars 26 for applying an upward force on the hitch head 22 as discussed above. It will be understood that the spring bars 26 may be formed in various different configurations in accordance with the principles of the present disclosure. For example, one embodiment of the spring bars 26 may be formed of elongate members having a rectangular cross-sectional shape. The spring bars 26 may have various different configurations.
As mentioned, the free ends of the spring bars 26 may be supported by brackets 28. The brackets 28 may be mounted to the tongue of a trailer. The brackets 28 may each include an L-shaped member 30. Each of the L-shaped members 30 may include a vertical portion 32 and a horizontal portion 34. The free ends of the spring bars 26 may be loaded onto the horizontal portions 34 of the L-shaped members 30.
Inverted L-shaped pins 36 may be utilized to secure the spring bars 26 onto the horizontal portions 34. In particular, the L-shaped pins 36 may include a short leg 36A and a long leg 36B. The long legs 36B of the pins 36 may be inserted into pin receiving holes in the horizontal portions of the brackets 28. Spring clips 38 inserted through retaining holes 39 in the long legs 36B may prevent the pins 36 from falling out.
The use of the spring clips 38 to secure the pins 36 have several drawbacks. First, spring clips 38 are difficult to install because the retaining holes 39 are typically only 12 to 18 inches off of the ground. That is, the retaining holes 39 are out of sight causing a user to have to stoop or kneel down to see the retaining holes 39 and align the clip 38 with the holes 39. Second, because of the proximity of the retaining holes 39 to the horizontal portions 34 of the L-shaped members 30, users often hit the portions 34 when installing the clips 38. Third, the bent portion of the pins 36 may undesirably rest on the spring bars 26. Lastly, the use of the pins 36 may cause loud clattering due to road vibrations.
Thus, despite the advantages of the known trailer hitches, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is characterized by several disadvantages that may be addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures of the prior art, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.